Losing the Past and Finding the Future
by Waton
Summary: Kikyo goes through the bone eater's well to find herself in another world: Kagome's


*Note: That's right, a Kikyo fic. After seeing so few that don't describe her as a monster from hell(although that's where she wants to go...), I decided to write this. This is mainly a "What if?" fiction, where Kikyo goes to Kagome's time. This is my first piece of fan fiction, so bear with me.  
  
This takes place somewhere around TV episode 72 (Toutousai's Odd Training) after Musuo is assimilated into Naraku and before the whole Neko thing.  
  
*.* represents thoughts  
  
. represents sound effects  
  
____ notes scene change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything relating to it. All things pertaining to Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Losing the Past and Finding the Future  
  
By Kale Makenshi  
  
Prologue  
  
________  
  
Drip. Drip. Splosh. Drip. It had been that way for the last few hours, and had no sign of ending. A figure sat beneath the sacred tree, seeking shelter from the rains, surrounded by the soul stealing youkai that normally accompanied her. The woman was filled with the souls of the dead.  
  
She took out the single Shikon shard she had in her possession and studied its purity. *That bastard Naraku thinks he has all of mine,* She thought to herself. *I will kill him with my own hands, and it's only appropriate that I choose the time of his demise.* Her thoughts turned to when that time was going to be. To her, a being of living death, time was nothing. It is as what the old monk she had killed said: "For dead people like you. time has stopped."  
  
*What am I doing so close to the village that had been my home town?* She delved deeper into her own thoughts. *That's right, to speak with Kaede again.* The incident where Naraku had tried to kill her while saying he no longer had Onigumo's soul had been disconcerting. She knew that part of it related to the recent attack on the village. Perhaps Kaede would have clues about it. But she would have to wait till Inuyasha and his group left. Confronting them would be too awkward.  
  
Inuyasha. her Inuyasha. She could see him sitting by the bone-eater's well. The only reason he could not sense her was the barrier she had erected in order to prevent being detected. He was drenched but didn't seem to care at all. *What is he doing there?* He looked like a dog, waiting patiently for his master to return.  
  
The next few events confused her. A small scream erupted from the well and Inuyasha sprung to attention. Within minutes, that girl Kagome climbed out. *What was she doing in there?*  
  
______  
  
A rather wet Kagome climbed out carrying her huge backpack, meanwhile being berated by Inuyasha.  
  
"How come it took you so long to come back?! It's been five days, and we agreed on three!"  
  
"I know, sorry about that," Kagome said nonchalantly, waving her hand like when she does when making a half-hearted apology. "But the teachers decided to have one last test before spring break."  
  
"Spring break?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. No more school for the next two weeks, so I only have to go back when I need supplies and a bath. Speaking of supplies." Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a smaller bag. "Here, for you."  
  
Inuyasha responded as if he were getting a treat. If he had a tail, he probably would have wagged it as well. He tore into the bag and promptly devoured all its contents. "Got any more?"  
  
"Inuyasha! If you don't want me to go back so often, stop eating everything!"  
  
At this moment, Kikyo, observing everything under the sacred tree, noticed the rest of Inuyasha's group approaching, including the priest, the youkai exterminator, the fox youkai, and the cat youkai, carrying umbrellas.  
  
"Kagome!" the small fox shouted with joy as he leapt into her arms.  
  
"Ah, Kagome-sama!" The priest, Miroku shouted, as he embraced her in a hug, which surprised her, until he moved his hands down her back towards where his hands most desired.  
  
"PERVERT! Only two seconds after seeing me."  
  
"Sorry, I was getting tired of Sango's." TWHACK Sango had rendered him unconscious with a sharp blow to the back of his head with her giant boomerang. "The nerve of that guy."  
  
Kagome promptly sneezed and the group, minus Miroku, decided to head back. "Inuyasha, can you carry Miroku back?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why should I?" Inuyasha responded. "It's his fault he got smacked by Sango. We should just leave him here."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Osuwari." Splat  
  
"Wench! What was that for?"  
  
"Just carry him back."  
  
Inuyasha did as he was told, visibly muttering a few things that no one except himself could hear.  
  
________  
  
Kikyo could only stare at the typical interaction of the group. As soon as they were out of range, she walked toward the bone-eater's well, ignoring the pouring rain, and examined it. *What was she doing down there?* All she could see was a small pool of water. Remembering what Kagome had earlier said about supplies, an idea formed in her head. *This is. a gateway?* She didn't know that much about the girl Kagome. Kagome was her reincarnation, she knew that, but from where? Her clothes, speaking manner, dialect, and her supplies seemed to be from a foreign land.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a disturbance behind her. A familiar laughter accompanied it. "Kuku, hello Kikyo. Didn't notice me?"  
  
"Naraku!" She berated herself for not being aware and forgetting about the barrier. She turned around and faced the typical baboon pelt. Naraku took off his hood, revealing that it wasn't a puppet, rather the real thing. "What do you want this time?"  
  
"I was going to pay a visit to Inuyasha and his woman, but instead I found you," he said in his typical evil and cruel tone of voice. "That woman has been a constant thorn in my side, I always seem to underestimate her. This time, I'll finish her off personally."  
  
"You've tried that many times yet you always fail. Remember Tsubaki and her curse kill? What a success that turned out to be. You even tried to use me." She laughed at his run of bad luck.  
  
"Hmph. I've decided I'd rather take care of you now, so you won't be a nuisance in the future."  
  
"How are you going to do that? You can't kill me, remember?"  
  
"Don't be so cocky. I'll just make sure you can't do anything and won't bother me anymore." Having said this, not one but two of the giant soul stealing insects appeared behind him.  
  
Kikyo cursed under her breath. How was she going to defeat them? She couldn't even kill the one that chased after her last time. She stepped backwards, slipping on the rain-soaked grass.  
  
Thus tripping over the wood that encompassed the well.  
  
And falling in head first, which struck against the stone that filled the walls on the way down.  
  
The large amount of pain subsided as the darkness filled her vision.  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A/N: I'd rather avoid Japanese words, except for honorific titles and well- known sayings:  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
-sama: a title for the very well respected.  
  
osuwari: "sit". Kagome's way of controlling Inuyasha through a rosary he wears.  
  
The next few chapters (if I continue) would be predictable. That's right, she loses her memory.  
  
Just so all of you know, I don't hate Kagome. I like both her and Kikyo. That being said.  
  
Constructive criticism would be appreciated.  
  
Prologue First Draft completed: 7/1/2002 


End file.
